


Best Laid Plans

by sg_wonderland



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NCIS/Stargate Crossover. Special Agent Jethro Gibbs encounters a bit of his past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna say this is right after ‘Tangent’ when Jack is still recovering from his and Teal’c’s space jaunt; NCIS is season three-ish, after Kate is killed and while Tony is still quite shallow.
> 
> So USA channel was having this NCIS-athon and I was watching and then this episode ‘Reveille’ came on. Whilst trying to wring some information out of a FBI or CIA spook, an irritated Gibbs growls those immortal words, “Dammit, Daniel!” My writer’s ears immediately perked up and I thought there has to be a fic in there somewhere. How, then, to place a wayward archaeologist and a cranky, might we even say snarky, NCIS agent in the same place for an extended length of time? There has to be a way. And here is where I arrived.

Ziva couldn’t quite keep her eyes to herself. The fact was none of them could keep from staring at Gibbs’ visitor. Over and over. Even Abby, drawn from her bat-cave for a completely pointless errand, gave her requested opinion after a surreptitious once over and, with an enthusiastic thumbs-up, pronounced him ‘yummy.’ Ziva had to agree.

Brown hair, a bit on the longish side, artlessly un-styled in a manner only achievable by men with an enviable combination of great hair and a total lack of vanity. Wire rims highlighted a pair of long-lashed blue eyes. A sweet smile that brought out a pair of equally sweet dimples, a soft, polite speaking voice without any recognizable accent. Snug jeans over long legs, a blue sweater that subtly whispered ‘expensive’ in that way that only shockingly expensive clothing could, a well-worn leather jacket that appeared to have been skidded down a highway at some point and what looked suspiciously like military issue boots completed the picture that had Tony seething with a jealousy he’d die rather than admit and McGee openly amused at the whole thing.

“Hey, would you like some coffee?” Ziva smiled at him.

The stranger hesitated. “Is it any good?”

“It’s terrible.” Gibbs breezed by him. “I wouldn’t chance it if I were you.” He froze and walked back. “Jackson?”

The visitor slowly unfolded his length from the chair. “Hi, Gibbs.”

Gibbs scowled. His team watched avidly, surprised as their visitor showed not one iota of fear, didn’t even flinch at the scowl. “That’s Special Agent Gibbs, to be accurate.”

“You can drop the act; you knew I was coming in. And in the interest of being excruciatingly accurate in this pissing contest, it’s Dr. Jackson.”

Gibbs glared at DiNozzo’s snort of laughter before returning to the visitor. “Finally made it through school, did you?”

He shrugged. “You know how it is when you’re just an average student.” Gibbs laughed without any real humor. “Are you going to introduce me to your team?”

“You gonna introduce me to yours?” Gibbs leaned in and growled softly, absurdly pleased when Jackson failed to retreat at his unspoken command.

“You know that’s….” Daniel stopped. “You’ve already tried, haven’t you?”

“Think I don’t have connections?”

Daniel suddenly grinned. “Not enough to get the whole story. And I’ll bet it kills you not to know, doesn’t it?”

“Boss.”

His eyes never left Daniel. “DiNozzo, shut up.”

“Shutting up, boss. But Director Shepard…”

“Unless she’s standing right behind me, I don’t want to know.” Gibbs watched Daniel’s head tilt slightly, watched his eyes track to the left.

“Dr. Jackson, I’m sorry I wasn’t available to greet you personally.” Shepard stepped forward.

“Quite alright. I was just getting reacquainted with Gibbs.” He took the hand she extended.

“If you’ll follow me,” Shepard motioned him in front of her. “Special Agent Gibbs, perhaps you’d like to join us for the briefing?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

*

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but don’t we have a building full of people who can speak Arabic?” Gibbs interrupted Shepard.

“We do, Agent Gibbs. What we don’t have is anyone who can accurately translate this particular dialect.” She looked over at Daniel, wearing headphones and a puzzled expression. He muttered to himself before scribbling some words down.

“So how did you find the boy wonder?”

“We put out some feelers and the Air Force was kind enough to loan him to us.”

“Air Force?” Gibbs feigned ignorance.

“You knew he was working for the Air Force, Jethro, so don’t try to pull that. What you didn’t know, and I’m sure it must kill you, is what he’s doing for them and why it’s all so very classified even we can’t find out.” There was that, Jethro admitted to himself. Shepard held her hand up, tapping her headset. “Yes, thank you, Cynthia, I’ll take care of it. No, you were right to call me.” She disconnected. “And it seems your team just has to know also. They just tried to hack into the Air Force mainframe.” Hiding a smile at his expression, she ordered the screen dark.

“Oh, for cryin’ out loud.” Gibbs started toward the door. A smile fluttered across Shepard’s face as Gibbs stood on the balcony and ordered his team, in a rather loud bark, to get their asses up there. Immediately.

By the time they’d gathered in the MTAC and were wearing their oops-faces, Daniel had doffed the headphones, taken another cup of sub-par coffee and was rearranging his notes.

“Dr. Daniel Jackson.” He looked up at Gibb’s growl. “My team. Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Timothy McGee. Miss Abby Sciuto, who runs our lab. Me, you already know. My team has something they want to say to you.”

Abby leaped forward. “We’re sorry but we tried to hack into your Air Force file but we got caught and we’re sorry, but is it true the Air Force had you declared dead like four times? That’s really cool. Well, cool in that you’re not dead sense, obviously, not cool in the dead and cool sense.”

“Thank you, I think.” Daniel gave her a smile that caused a flutter in the general area of her heart. “I appreciate that you guys are just trying to protect Gibbs here…” There was a concerted rush of protest, just curiosity, really, no, not trying to protect anyone. “But it’s classified for a reason, trust me.”

“We don’t know you.” Tony observed. “Why should we trust you?”

“Because I do.” Gibbs interjected. “Dr. Jackson’s Air Force career is off limits to you. All of you. All you need to know is that before he was a doctor, he was a student who spoke a language we needed translated rather quickly.”

“A doctor of archaeology.” Abby offered helpfully. “And linguistics. And anthropology. I mean, that’s like so impressive ‘cause you’re young. I mean, like real young to have that many PhD’s so you must be like really, really smart. Like me. So you’re smart and logical and that means you had to know we’d try to hack in so your Air Force would have been expecting it so we didn’t really step on anybody’s toes so we shouldn’t all be fired.” She ended with a satisfying nod that caused her ponytail to bob.

“I think the worst part is that I followed that. If the Air Force went after everybody who tried to find out classified stuff, the unemployment line would be very, very long. And, like I said, you’re just going to have to trust me.” A sudden beep had Daniel fumbling for his cell phone. “Excuse me.” He turned to walk over to the far side of the room, but his conversation could still be overheard. “Jack. Yes, I’m fine. No, it’s okay, just some of Gibbs’ people being cautious. No, I don’t need you to come out here, I said I’m fine. I don’t need a bodyguard. Well, you’re certainly not up to it, unless Janet’s turned you loose? I don’t think so. No. No. Listen, I have to go now.” He turned with a smile. “My commanding officer, he’s just a little out of sorts at the moment.”

“The next person who tries to hack into highly classified personnel files, is going to find themselves riding in a car with me for the next month. Do I make myself clear?” Gibbs glared at his team, who beat a hasty retreat. “Sorry about that, Jackson. They’re just..”

“Curious? I get that. I’m not saying I wouldn’t do the same thing if someone showed up in Jack’s office that I didn’t know.” He tilted his head to one side, considering. “Actually, we…” he caught himself, “probably shouldn’t be talking about it, anyway. Director Shepard, I’ve translated what I can of the message, but it doesn’t make a lot of sense. At least, not to me.”

“Could be coded.” Gibbs offered.

“Can I look at the rest of the messages?”

“How about I set you up in Abby’s lab? If anyone can see the pattern, it’ll be the two of you.”

*

Abby welcomed her visitor with open arms and blatant curiosity. Curiosity she reluctantly caged until everyone else had finally drifted away, leaving the two of them alone. “Okay, can you tell me more about the mission you and Gibbs did together?” Abby’s fingers flew over the keyboard as she printed out copies of the correspondence found in the murder victim’s effects.

Daniel’s face grew pensive. “No, not really. It wasn’t exactly sanctioned by…anyone.”

“Ooh,” she looked excited. “Was it illegal?”

Daniel looked confused for a moment. “Why don’t we get to work?”

*

Time passed without interruption for a very long time. Daniel had to admit he could really get used to the sensation of being able to look out a window, even if the view was a sidewalk and lots of legs walking by.

“What’s wrong?” Abby queried.

He glanced up. “Nothing, why?”

“You just sighed, real loud like.” She hunched her shoulders and gave an exaggerated huff.

He smiled quickly. “I guess I did. Where I work, we’re inside a mountain so no sunshine.”

“God, that’d be awful. I like sunshine.” Daniel’s brow knit as he surveyed the white blouse that was the only thing breaking up the black of her outfit. And that included fingernails. “Hey. Appearances, okay? I mean, I might think you’re some kind of uber geek who dresses really, really well.”

“I’m not sure how to take that.”

“Take it as a compliment.” Gibbs breezed in. “Jackson, you’ve got a visitor.” He thumbed the space behind him before sliding a large coffee and a Caf-Pow onto the desktop.

Daniel’s coffee smile became a frown at the large form standing silently in the doorway. “Teal’c. To what do I owe this pleasure? Or should I even ask.”

“O’Neill became concerned at the possibility of a further attempt to locate covert information. He expressed his concerns to General Hammond...”

“..loudly..” Daniel added. “And from an infirmary bed which he was denied permission to vacate….”

“O’Neill was extremely vocal. As Dr. Fraiser deemed him unfit for air travel, I was conscripted to provide protection during your sojourn to the nation’s capital.”

“Cool! You rank your own bodyguard.” Abby surged forward. “Hi, I’m Abby.”

Teal’c engulfed her tiny hand in one of his own. “I am Teal’c. It will be my honor to provide security for Daniel Jackson as long as he remains in this municipality.” He turned toward Daniel. “General Hammond has taken the liberty of exchanging your single hotel room for a suite and your belongings have been duly transferred to the new accommodations.”

“Teal’c, it’s not that I’m not glad to see you, because I am. But I am perfectly safe here. I’m surrounded by federal agents.”

“Colonel O’Neill and I agree in our belief that not all employees of the United States government can be trusted and I have been given permission to query if you recall your skirmishes with Colonels Maybourne and Makepeace?”

Daniel looked exasperated. “That was ages ago.”

“O’Neill also asked me to remind you that Colonel Maybourne was reprimanded over the incident and likely harbors ill will toward your person, as does Senator Kinsey.”

“Gonna fill us in, or should we just guess what Jackson did to piss off two Air Force colonels and a United States Senator?” Gibbs inserted with ill concealed curiosity of his own.

Teal’c shrugged his shoulders. “Daniel Jackson was only doing that which was right and just. Colonel Maybourne disagreed and ordered his soldiers to open fire on an unarmed Daniel Jackson within the confines of an Air Force facility.” Abby gasped in horror. Teal’c’s lip curled. “The commander of the facility was not amused. Nor was Senator Kinsey when Daniel Jackson compared him to an animal most often located in a barnyard or Colonel Makepeace when his authority was blatantly flouted.”

Gibbs laughed. “I’ll bet. And back to the reason you’re here, Jackson. Can you make anything out of this?”

“Well, the good news is that it’s not coded. It’s just an ancient variation of the dialect. I can translate it, but it’s gonna take some time. Teal’c, I wish I’d known you were coming, I could have used a couple of my books.”

“You just tell us what you need and we’ll get it for you.” Gibbs’ frowned at Daniel’s expression of disbelief. “We’ve got a fair amount of libraries in DC, Jackson, I think we can find what you need.”

“Yes, probably, but that would also take a fair amount of time. I have the books at home, it’s just a matter of getting someone to find them in my office.” It was Daniel’s turn to frown at the quiet laugh from Teal’c. “What?”

“It is a fact, Daniel Jackson, that I have heard more than one member of your staff lament the filing system that you prefer in the cataloguing of your books. Perhaps it would be most economical, time wise, if you simply contacted your staff and informed them of which books you needed. We will then contact General Hammond and ensure that they are transported here as quickly as possible.”

Daniel reluctantly agreed this was the best method and immediately dug out his phone, moving to the windows.

“So, Teal’c. You know anything about this mission that Daniel did with Gibbs?”

“Abby.” Gibbs warned her.

“Ah, come on, you know we’re gonna find out, so you might as well tell us.”

“Unfortunately, I have no knowledge of this mission. Did it occur before Daniel Jackson joined O’Neill’s team?”

“That would be a yes.” Gibbs lounged back against one of the lab tables.

“Okay, so before he joined the team. That would be when?”

“I have been with the Air Force for four years. Daniel Jackson has been there one year longer.” Even Teal’c seemed to want to know the answer.

“Okay, five years ago. Daniel would have been around thirty. No, wait, you said he was a student, so before he got his doctorate.”

“Which one?” Gibbs lazily stirred the pot.

“Yeah, he’s got three, I remember. Daniel,” Abby snagged him as he flipped the phone off. “Can you at least tell us what year you met Gibbs?”

Daniel fumbled. “I’m not really good with dates.”

Gibbs snorted. “Yeah, ask him about some dead Egyptian guy. He’s got plenty to say about those dates.”

Abby was busy tapping on computer keys. “Okay, Daniel got his first doctorate in..whoa, how old were you?”

Daniel looked suitably embarrassed. “Well, it wasn’t like I had anything to do but study.” He softly watched Abby’s expressive face as she read the screen. “It was a long time ago,” he said gently.

“Move along, Abby.” Gibbs ordered gruffly, failing to fool either one of the kids. “I thought you were an investigator?”

“I’m a forensic specialist, not an investigator. But that doesn’t mean I’m giving up.”

Gibbs headed for the elevator. “As long as you stay out of the classified stuff, Abs, you can look to your hearts content.”

“Or I can just ask Daniel.” She shouted impudently as the elevator doors shut. Turning back, her intense eyes met his for long seconds. “Okay, spill.”

*

“Fortunately for Colonel O’Neill, Daniel Jackson was the only participant of the challenge to remain on his feet during the challenge.”

Abby nearly swallowed her chopsticks. “So Daniel won the challenge.”

Teal’c nodded. “And in doing so, he secured the release of Colonel O’Neill from his imprisonment…”

“Where he wouldn’t have been if he hadn’t insulted the natives’ manner of dress in the first place.” Daniel pointed out.

“And so Colonel O’Neill...” Abby waved her hand expectantly.

“Was forced to relinquish his uniform and return home clad in native garb.”

Abby gave Daniel a quizzical look. “Did the natives really insist on that?”

Daniel shrugged, failing to hide a twinkle in his eye. “Actually, no, that was my idea. I thought Jack needed to learn a lesson in anthropology.”

“And did he?” Abby scooted the last of the rice across the table toward Teal’c who smiled his thanks.

“Colonel O’Neill now relies upon Daniel Jackson to make first contact with any natives we now encounter.”

“Unless said natives are heavily armed,” Daniel added. “Those folks Jack likes to greet with a P90 and a smile.”

“Sounds like Gibbs.” They all turned to see Tony lounging in the doorway, with Ziva and McGee behind him. “Those two must have been like separated at birth.” Tony insinuated himself between Abby and the new object of her admiration with an emotion he wouldn’t admit bordered on jealousy. “McGee’s got some info on golden boy here.” Tony’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Uh, Dr. Daniel Jackson,” McGee cleared his throat nervously, “received PhDs in philology and anthropology from the Oriental Institute in Chicago and archaeology from the University of Liverpool’s School of Archaeology, Classics and Egyptology.”

“You went from Chicago to Liverpool?” Abby’s nose scrunched up in confusion.

“Chicago winters really leave a lot to be desired.” Daniel explained.

“They got schools in California, don’t they?” Tony queried to no one in particular. “’Cause I’m thinking that would be a whole lot better than a good old English winter.”

A warm accented voice boomed from the doorway. “Ah, so speaks someone who has never enjoyed a bracing stroll along the Thames.”

“Ducky!” Abby enthusiastically waved him over. “You have to meet Daniel. He went to school in England, just like you did.”

Dr. Mallard stiffened. “My dear girl, England is a far cry from Scotland. Honestly, the American education system is enough to give a fellow nightmares.” He stepped in front of a tall, brown-haired stranger. “Ah, you must be the young man Abby insists I meet. Dr. Donald Mallard, late of Edinburgh. That’s in Scotland.” He added with a decided clip in his voice.

“Dr. Daniel Jackson, it’s nice to meet you. Actually, my degree was from the University of Liverpool. Not quite the Thames…”

“Ah, the Mersey. A splendid waterway in its own right. And a splendid university. What is your area of expertise, young man? And please don’t say pop music.” There was a hint of discontent on his face.

“Just pick one,” Tony snipped.

“Archaeology.” Daniel smiled warmly. “I enjoyed my time in England, the people were so interesting. Being an American, I found the whole country quite fascinating. And of course, I couldn’t resist visiting Edinburgh several times. I thought it was…”

Tony groaned as Ducky drew their visitor aside to debate the merits of European geography. “McGee, give us the rest of the Jackson story.”

“Uh, well, golden boy of archaeology until he challenged long held beliefs on the subject of Egyptology and he left academia for the Air Force.”

“Where I’m sure he made a helluva lot more money than he did playing in the dirt.”

McGee’s smile bordered on evil. “As a senior civilian consultant to the Air Force, he’s pulling down six figures.”

Tony whistled softly. “Damn, I knew I should have majored in something besides…”

“Cheerleaders?” Ziva inserted sweetly. “And this still doesn’t tell us how he knows Gibbs.”

“Well, I cross referenced what I found out with what I could get out of Gibbs’ files…”

“Sneaky. I hope you covered your tracks, McGee.” Tony offered with something akin to admiration.

“Oh, I did, Tony, I used your password.” Having successfully silenced DiNozzo, he continued. “The most logical time was mid-eighties since both Dr. Jackson and Gibbs were in the Yucatan. Dr. Jackson was a grad student working on a summer dig and Gibbs was, uh, unofficially in Mexico. But a big, bad drug kingpin suddenly, inexplicably ends up in American custody and the whole thing kind of got swept under the rug. So I’m guessing…”

“Jackson’s on a dig, the feds needs someone to translate something that I’m guessing isn’t Spanish...”

McGee jumped in. “They find out they’ve got a genuine linguistic genius digging holes in the ground...”

Ziva offered. “They swoop in, ‘persuade’ him to do a little favor for them…”

“And afterward, they swear him to secrecy, give him a bundle of cash, which all starving students can use, pat him on his cute little head and send him back to dig more holes in the ground.” Tony nodded with satisfaction. “Works for me.”

“Only one slight problem. We can’t prove any of it.”

“Gibbs sure won’t talk.” They all turned speculative glances at Daniel.

“I fear your mission is doomed to fail.” Teal’c loomed over DiNozzo’s shoulder.

“Because?” Ziva frowned.

“Colonel O’Neill believes the structure referred to as Mt. Rushmore more apt to reveal secrets than Daniel Jackson, who has been, more than once, called ‘stubborn’.”

“Yeah?” DiNozzo liked his chances of breaking the hapless witness.

“Colonel O’Neill often compares Daniel Jackson to a mule in this aspect of his personality.”

DiNozzo sneered broadly. “I think I can take him.”

“I cannot allow you to transport Daniel Jackson to any locality for the purpose of interrogation.” Teal’c sneered back.

“Teal’c? Something I need to know?” Daniel slipped up behind his friend.

“Nothing. I am merely educating Gibbs’ staff on the futility of attempting to question you on any subject. I do not believe I can take you, Agent DiNozzo, I know it to be true.” DiNozzo opened his mouth but failed to force any words out.

“Better quit while you’re behind, Tony.” Abby called out as she dashed for the phone, turning reluctantly after a quick conversation. “Daniel, there’s some guy upstairs looking for you. A Major Davis from the Pentagon?”

Daniel eyed Teal’c ruefully. “And real life rears its ugly head. As much fun as this has been...” He began to pack up his reference books, only to be stopped by Teal’c, who offered to finish collecting them while Daniel briefed the director to save time. “Abby, it was nice to meet you.” He ‘oofed’ as she flung her arms around him and held on.

“The next time you’re in DC, call me. We’ll get together. I’ve already programmed my number into your phone.” She confided with a wink and another squeeze.

“Thanks for all the help. Agent DiNozzo, Agent David, Agent McGee.” He nodded before heading toward the elevator.

Tony sighed dramatically. “Well, I for one will be glad to see the back end of him. Air Force.” His tone took on a disparagingly superior ‘Navy’ note.

“Yes,” Ziva eyed the exit with keen interest. “I must admit that back end is something one doesn’t see every day.” She paused dramatically. “Drat the luck.”

“Ziva,” Abby giggled in mock protest.

“Oh, please, tell me you weren’t looking, too.”

Abby grinned. “Even McGee was looking.”

“I was not.” He protested.

“Indeed you were.” Teal’c intoned as he gently fielded an armful of Abby. “Please accept my best wishes for the swift disposal of this case.”

The NCIS crew was left staring as he disappeared on the elevator.

*

Abby flung herself across a stool. “I miss him already.”

“Yeah, well, you can keep on missing him because I doubt if you’ll ever see him again.”

A crafty half-smile crept across her face. “That shows what you know, DiNozzo. Not only did I put my number in his phone, but I put his number in mine. So I can call him anytime I want.” She idly toyed with her phone and the docking station. “I love these phones with the cameras, don’t you?”

Ziva made a strangled noise as she noticed the picture on Abby’s computer. “Abby, I don’t suppose you could send that picture to my phone?”

“Screensaver?” Abby busily tapped keys.

“Mmm. Hmmm.” She and Abby shared a moment of silence at the deep blue eyes staring back at them from the screen.

“Stop mooning.” Gibbs ordered as he leaned in the doorway. “Ziva, DiNozzo, McGee, we’ve got a lead on Delaney’s mystery contact, thanks to Jackson. Saddle up, we’re heading to Bethesda. Abby, I hope I won’t find personal photographs on your government issued computer?” He quirked a brow.

Abby sketched a quick salute. “No, sir, you won’t find them.”

Gibbs laughed as he gave her a quick kiss before whispering, “It’s okay, I liked him, too.”


End file.
